Baby Scars
by KissTheSunGoodnight
Summary: Ichigo needed Grimmjow's love like he had once needed his mothers side, and Grimmjow sure as hell was going to make sure he got it. Drabbles/oneshots based around Ichigo and Grimmjow. Rated T-M for their dirty mouths.
1. When They Met

GrimmIchi drabbles.

New chapters will come out whenever I feel like. I am a busy highschool student.

"Meeting"

* * *

The first time they had met they were in high school.

Grimmjow was the recently transferred senior, also bad-boy who seemed to have every girl ready to pounce on him, while Ichigo was the junior with the bright orange hair that managed to contradict his quiet personality and bring unwanted attention.

They had never really thought of each other until Ichigo managed to trip in the cafeteria and spill _Dr Pepper_ all over Grimmjow's new designer brand V neck shirt.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Ichigo! Watch out!" Rukia said as her arm stretched out to save her friend from his impending doom. But it was too late. Rukia's short arms served no purpose when Ichigo was already crashing into a well-sculpted torso. _

_The entirety of the cafeteria was silent besides the sound of Dr Pepper slowly making its way down the chests of Ichigo and resident bad-boy Grimmjow in slow drips before splashing onto the floor. _

"_Oh shit" Ichigo exclaimed after realizing what he had just done before he hurriedly scrunched up napkins and attempted to dry his uniform before class began._

"_Yo, you gonna hand me some of those, or are ya gonna keep being selfish and use them all?" _

"_Grab your own" Ichigo grumbled while pushing the napkin dispenser closer to the man he had heard so much about._

"_You're the one who did this to me, I don't know why you aren't the one licking me clean" Grimmjow said saucily with a wink._

"_Fucking pervert"_

_All Ichigo got in return was a boisterous laugh that had echoed throughout the halls so many times before their accidental meeting. _

"_So what's your name, Strawberry?"_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo..." Ichigo said wearily, looking the man up and down as if to see what his true intentions were._

"_Ha! Shit, didn't think you would actually be named after a fruit" _

_There was that laugh again, making his ears bleed and angels cower in Heaven. It was a laugh that had made straight men gay, and lesbians, straight and Ichigo had no idea how he was still holding up._

"_Shut up, Grimmjow. At least my name has meaning."_

_The scowl Ichigo received after saying that scared him, but he put on a blank face and turned away from the older teen. _

"_You little shit"_

_*Flashback Over*_

* * *

Who would have thought that Grimmjow, the ladies' man, would have fallen for the teenager that spilled soda on him, and then proceeded to insult him, who also had hair just as ridiculous as his own?


	2. Boredom

Thanks for the few of you that favorited and followed. 3

Drabble #2

"Boredom"

* * *

Grimmjow was bored. 

He had gotten to the stage of so bored he had resorted to watching crappy day time reality TV, where the women cried over unrequited love and the inability to be a in relationship with the man of a feuding family.

He was so bored he was starting to like the show that was obviously directed towards sad, middle aged women who dreamed of their youthful days.

Grimmjow scowled and snarled at how stupid he was beginning to sound to himself.

But he had no other form of entertainment.

Ichigo, his boyfriend, had gone out to get groceries since there was a serious lack of food in their very average sized apartment that they had shared for the past three years, so he couldn't eat away his boredom. Pantera was stretched out on the ground trying to escape from the summer heat and would no doubt be irritated if Grimmjow had woken the kitten up.

So he rolled onto his side and shoved his hands down his pants to rearrange his balls. They had been sitting funny and his underwear was getting uncomfortable because of the extreme humidity that was residing in their apartment.

* * *

It really was too bad that was the moment Ichigo chose to come back from shopping, the heavy grocery bags falling to the ground when he saw what was happening.

Then Ichigo said something that made Grimmjow to turn bright red and a look of complete and utter horror take over his face.

"Grimm, are you jacking off to a fucking soap opera?"

"What the fuck Ichi, I was obviously itching my balls" Grimmjow said, a little bit louder than necessary, eyes wide and blinking

"Yeah, right. Don't be embarrassed. I won't judge you. I swear."

Grimmjow was sure that had been said in the most judgemental tone he had ever heard come from his lover.

Then he realized what Ichigo was doing to him. Ichigo was guilt tripping him. This was what happened when it was too hot to have sex and they both hated the summer heat that came each year. Summer had sucked each year it came. They didn't

"I'm going to go cook some food, you better turn that stupid shit off or else you won't be sleeping in the room with the new air conditioner" Ichigo shouted from the kitchen while dropping the box of a portable air conditioner onto the ground.

Grimmjow had never changed a channel faster.

"Sorry Ichi, I just missed ya" He gave Ichigo a quick peck on the cheek and a hug.

"You smell like sweaty ballsack"

"I love you too"


	3. Reminisce

Ichigo had been cleaning out the walk in closet he shared with Grimmjow and had just announced he was finished when he caught sight of a large box sitting proudly on the top shelf of the wardrobe.

"More shit? Really?" Ichigo sighed while stretching his arms over his head.

He tried to grab at the box, which was unsuccessful, even if he was standing on a shoe rack.

After the sixth attempt to grab it, his fingers grazed the dry cardboard.

Ichigo tried again, managing to pinch the edge of the box with his forefinger and thumb. Before Ichigo could shout out in a trance of victory, the shoe rack collapsed underneath him, causing hundreds of pictures to go flying all over the freshly vacuumed carpet, ruining the clean status of the closet.

"Why you gotta go makin' more mess Ichi?" Grimmjow said exasperatedly, not bothering to help his boyfriend who was still sprawled out on the ground, before beginning to pick up countless amounts of photos from his and Ichigo's teenage life.

Once everything had been put back into the box, they brought it into the living room and took to sorting each photo into categories.

There were ones from the "scene" stage they had both gone through. Heavy eyeliner rimmed both pairs of eyes and their bangs fell into their faces. Grimmjow had "coon tails" as they used to call it. Black skin tight jeans with pink and green spiked belts decorated their hips while shirts with animated characters stood out amongst the black.

They both laughed when they remembered defending their "lifestyle" and that it wasn't just a phase.

"Oh god Grimm, why didn't anyone just be honest with us and tell us how ridiculous we looked" Ichigo could barely get the words out in between his laughter.

"I don't know, but I looked fuckin' hot" Grimmjow winked, before continuing to organise the photos.

"What does your shirt say? Oh wow. Grimm... Why"

There it was, in bold lettering displaying itself across Grimmjow's chest, tormenting him, the words that were never meant to be spoken of.

The Voldemort of all pathetic teenage sayings.

"Don't hate me cuz you ain't me, babe" Grimmjow husked into a red ear.

Well, maybe only Grimmjow could speak those words.


	4. Sneaky

**This chapter was inspired by me eating. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy eating.**

**OOC-NESS ABOUND**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Grimmjow had been cooking pasta for himself and his boyfriend, when he noticed the amount of sauce had been declining. He had begun with a full pot of hearty tomato sauce, and each time he walked out of the kitchen, it began to decrease in volume.

"Oi Ichigo, you been eatin' the sauce?" Grimmjow shouted from his place behind the stove, towards the kitchen.

"No I haven't, why?" was the muffled reply Grimmjow got in return to his curious thoughts.

"Just wonderin', looks like someone has been eatin' straight out the pot" He strolled casually into the living room only to see Ichigo sitting on the couch nursing a steaming cup of something.

Grimmjow walked up to his boyfriend and gave the man a small peck on the lips, bending down more than he should have had to because Ichigo couldn't help he was a little bit on the shorter side and Grimmjow was taller than your average man. But nothing about both of the men was average.

It took the blue haired man to realize why his boyfriend's lips tasted so good when he looked down to see the contents of the cup.

There it was.

Inside the cup sat the missing sauce in all its crimson glory.

* * *

"What is that, Ichigo, my dear?" Grimmjow purred, crawling on top of the blushing redhead who was attempting to shift further away from his lover.

"It's… tea… Yes, tea. I swear" Had Ichigo's eyes not been twitching and had he not been guarding his cup as much as he was, Grimmjow might have believed him.

"Oh really, babe? It sure does smell of the sauce cooking right now"

Ichigo couldn't escape now. Grimmjow was straddling his hips and whispering into his hot ear while trying to peer into the cup Ichigo was treating like a new born child. He slowly tried to wiggle away until it was safe enough for him to stand, managing to escape from

"Nope. I have no idea what you are talking about. This is just plain old-"

There was no way Ichigo could have saved the sauce that had splattered itself onto the wooden floor.

"Liar"

Grimmjow was up and sweeping his berry off his feet in a moment with a maniacal grin set on his handsome face.

He made sure to turn the stove off before he made his way to the bedroom, intending to bring the only man he had ever loved pleasure, once again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed ^_^  
**


	5. Body, Mind and Soul

**Hello! Sorry for the late-ish update. I moved house last week and I'm sleeping on the floor. I can't say I like this chapter, so please don't beat me up for it. **

**:)**

* * *

It was no secret to Grimmjow as to why Ichigo wore long sleeved shirts in summer.

The scars that decorated the expanse of his naturally tanned skin were something he wasn't comfortable with. Most were self-inflicted, and few from past brawls with others, some deep, some shallow. But the deepest ones were from the loneliness he felt while growing up after losing his mother and they were the ones that scared Grimmjow.

And the scars were there and every day they taunted Grimmjow with their existence.

They screamed that Grimmjow could never cure Ichigo's depression.

It wasn't very often that he got a proper look at the skin that lay underneath the material, but when he did it made his chest hurt. He had really only seen them whenever his best friend was getting changed and even then Ichigo put his arms in his shirt first so there was only a brief second where he saw them.

Grimmjow knew Ichigo wasn't fine. No matter how many times he said he was fine, Grimmjow wasn't stupid enough to believe him. Sure he could convince everyone else, but convincing Grimmjow was something . He was never fine. He never would be. He was tired. He was sad and he missed his mom.

Would saying he loved him make Ichigo better?

It probably wouldn't. Grimmjow was to chicken shit to even try.

But there was no reason Grimmjow couldn't at least try to make Ichigo better.

He would wait for the perfect time and it happened, he would worship Ichigo's body.

He would kiss the scars that were scattered across his peachy skin when they fucked.

He would love him, mind, body and soul.

But before he got ahead of himself, he had to actually tell Ichigo.


End file.
